Will you go out with me?
by Anzu29214
Summary: Sakuno needs a person to help her with the groceries but she asks the regulars in way that sounds like...asking a person out. Read about their reactions when innocent Sakuno "asks them out". Oneshot


Another oneshot! This time I hope it won't be similar to other stories. I just came up with this when I was molding clay for my Egyptian project (I tried making a pyramid but I failed T.T) and this idea just came up in my head. Seriously, things just pop out of nowhere. Even in school. I probably daydream too much, lol. Anyway, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis because I said so.

* * *

Sakuno was watching the Seigaku regulars practice their tennis skills when her phone rang. She flipped it open and saw that it was her Oba-san calling. Sakuno remembered that she was still in a meeting that would take two hours.

"Hello?"

"_Sakuno," _Sumire said from the other line. "_I can't come with you tomorrow because I have an important meeting I need to attend to and it would take four hours this time. Ask one of your sempais to go with you."_

"Eh? T-Temo…you promised you'd come," Sakuno was beginning to worry. How was she supposed to gather up the courage to ask one of the regulars to accompany her without running away? Honestly, she would feel a little bit better if her grandmother asked them for her.

"_I'm sorry Sakuno, but this is really important," _Sumire said. "_Just do me a favor, okay?"_

"H-Hai…"

"_Good. I need to go now. See you." _With that, she hang up.

_Mou, how am I suppose to ask? _Sakuno was beginning to feel depressed. She never was stuck in this situation before. If only Tomoka was here. If only she didn't get the chicken pox then Sakuno would be free from worry.

"I'm going to have to do this," Sakuno told herself trying to build up her courage. "I'll ask Tezuka-sempai first."

Gulping, Sakuno took one slow step into the court. Nobody noticed of course. They were too busy concentrating on their practice match to even turn around and look at her. She was glad, though, it would save the trouble having to ask their buchou to come with her without anyone watching or listening.

Sakuno took small steps until she reached the stoic captain. "Um…Tezuka-sempai?"

He looked at her with no expression on his face like always. "Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"W-Will you go out with me tomorrow after school?" Sakuno said in a small voice so no one could hear, except him.

"…." Sakuno could tell he was a little bit shock from the way he wasn't responding. Was it something she said? She hoped not.

"Gomenasai. I'll just ask somebody else," she said quickly, bowing and scampered away before the captain could utter a word.

_Well, that was embarrassing. I wonder why he was quiet. Oh yeah, he's always like that, _Sakuno thought and saw Oishi taking a break while drinking a bottle of water. Maybe he'd go with her, after all, he was the mother of Seigaku.

Sakuno approached him and asked innocently, "Oishi-sempai, will you go out with me tomorrow?"

Oishi choked after she said those words and Sakuno was very worried he was choking. She patted his back to stop his choking and retreated when he calmed down and thanked her.

"What did you say, Sakuno-chan?" he asked as if he did not hear her the first time.

"Ano…I was wondering if you'd go out with me," she said blushing.

Oishi looked at her as if she was talking in English. He could not believe that Sumire's granddaughter had ask him out and he didn't think that a girl would even ask him that question. But she was only two years younger than him. What would her Oba-san say if she knew that Oishi was dating twelve-years-old Sakuno? This was a bad situation indeed.

"Um…Oishi-sempai? Are you okay? You seem to be spacing out," Sakuno's voice said waking him up from his dreamland.

"U-Uh….I'm fine…I'll think about it….why don't you…um…I'll just.…" Oishi bowed to Sakuno and ran out of the courts catching the regulars' attention. Tezuka did not look at all pleased.

"What's up with Oishi?" Kawamura asked raising an eyebrow. The rest just shrugged and decided to continue in case Tezuka made them run laps for stopping. Oishi was going to get it later.

Sakuno sighed. She did not understand why he and Tezuka acted that way when she asked a simple question. Perhaps they drank Inui's juice and it messed up their brain cells? Nah…that was impossible. At least she tried. Well, there's seven more regulars to ask.

"Everybody, break time," Tezuka announced, he seemed to calm down and had forgotten quickly about the 'question'.

"Nya! I'm tired," Eiji sighed and sat on the ground. Maybe Sakuno could ask him. He couldn't possibly say no. Or so she thought.

"Eiji-sempai," Sakuno said walking to him.

"Yeah, Sakuno-chan?" he replied with a grin.

"Will…you go out with me tomorrow?" she held her breath. Maybe his reaction would be different.

Eiji couldn't believe his ears. "Nani?! I mean…out..? With you…? Eheheh…..I…needtothinkaboutitandgetadrink." (Translation: need to think about it and get a drink.)

The acrobat run with the speed of a tiger and out the court leaving a confused Sakuno behind. The regulars' were starting to get suspicious now. And Tezuka seemed even more displeased.

"Oishi and Eiji now? Neh, don't you think it they got a stomach ache because of Inui's juice?" Momo said putting his hands behind his back. The others wanted to nod in agreement but Inui was carefully watching each of them.

_What's wrong with them now…? I'll just ask after their practice. I'm becoming a bother,_Sakuno thought sighing heavily and slipped out the courts as quick as possible. Hmm…the regulars didn't even seem to notice she was right there all along. She felt herself bump into a person and mutter hundreds of apologies not looking up to see who it was.

"You need something, Ryuzaki?" a familiar voice asked. Sakuno gasped and looked up to see Ryoma's face. She blushed and took a step back. She knew he was sleeping again on the rooftop and was soon to be punished by the captain for being late.

"Gomen…I was distracted," she said shamefully.

"Mada mada dane," he simply said and walked past her.

"Wait!" Sakuno called out. "Will you go o-out with me tomorrow?"

"..."

_What…the…hell….she's talking to me, right? _

"….." Like Tezuka, he didn't say a word. Ryoma couldn't believe what Ryuzaki just said. A date..? Did she just ask him to go out with her?

"W-What? I'll…be g-going now…" he stuttered a little and walked as fast as possible from the even more confused first year. Except he went the opposite way of the tennis court. What the heck was up with these people? She just needed someone to come with her to buy groceries because she couldn't do it herself knowing she was a klutz. Besides, she needed help with carrying the bags.

Sakuno sighed. She wanted to just ditch the idea of getting someone to help her but her grandmother would become angry and scary. She shivered at that thought Maybe ditching wasn't a good idea.

"Fsssshhhhh…" She heard a hiss behind her and yelped a little before turning around. There, in front of her, stood Kaidoh who glared down at her. Gulping, she asked in a timid voice, "Kaidoh-sempai, w-will y-you go out with me…t-tomorrow?"

It was as if the world had landed on Kaidoh's head and he thought he was hearing things. Hissing furiously, he ran as quick as possible with a magenta face leaving a now irritated Sakuno.

_They keep running away. I wonder what I did wrong, _she thought blinking. It was down to Kawamura, Fuji, Momo, and Inui. She decided she wouldn't ask Inui since she knew he'd only take notes. So it was only down to Kawamura, Momo, and Fuji. _They'll say yes. I know it. But I hope so._

Slowly as possible, she turned on her heels and made her way to the tennis court where the four regulars were left. Tezuka seemed to be calm but the aura he gave of was dark and she knew he was annoyed that half the regulars left and didn't return. Oh, they were sure to get fifty laps once they step into the tennis court.

"Ano…Kawamura-sempai, may I have a word with you for a minute?" she called, and watched him make his way to her with a friendly smile.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, since the other left, if you could go out with me tomorrow?" Sakuno said hoping for the best. She saw Inui listening close by and jotting down notes. Oh crud, now he's going to tell everyone about it.

"Out?" Kawamura's face seemed blank. Although his jaw was hanging open. Sakuno waited for a few minutes and realized he hadn't moved a muscle. "Eh? Kawamura-sempai?" She poked him a little and gasped when he fell to the ground. She was even more surprised when no one noticed. The same reaction happened to Momo who freaked out a little saying something about Ryuzaki having a thing for him and finally fainted. Tezuka, Fuji, and Inui finally turned their attention to the two fallen regulars.

"….."

_Did they just faint just because I asked them that? _Sakuno wondered and let out an exasperation sigh. Swallowing the last bit of courage, she marched up to the slightly confused tensai, and said in a very loud voice that they didn't think she could even manage to, "Fuji-sempai! Please go out with me! I need someone to help me with the groceries and the other Seigaku regulars keep running away from me. So please, just help me tomorrow!"

She realized that she was practically yelling at her sempai and bowed with a deep blush. "Gomenasai, Fuji-sempai!"

Fuji only smiled and patted her head. "Saa, I'll go with you. They just thought you were asking them out. Did you ask Tezuka-buchou?"

Tezuka cleared his throat and turned away while Inui was busy writing notes down. Sakuno just blushed and nodded her head. "Hai…he wouldn't say anything. Neither did Ryoma-kun."

Fuji laughed and smiled. "Ah, I see then."

In the end, the regulars figured out the truth and apologized to Sakuno for thinking that way. But she apologized mostly because she said it in the wrong way. They all decided to help her much to Sumire's surprise. Even Ryoma was there thinking clearly that the girl couldn't ask someone out in a real date. Sakuno was still a bit embarrassed that she didn't figure out earlier what caused them to react that way as they reacted to Inui's juice. Never again will she repeat the same mistake. It was a relief she didn't ask the perverted senpais. Not that she would anyway.

* * *

Woo! I can't believe I wrote the whole thing without even writing down my idea. I was thinking ahead when I wrote this, lol. Hope you liked it. No pairings though. But next time I'll write another oneshot. I don't even know what the heck I just wrote...XD

Point of this story: Never make it sound like you're asking someone out even if you're going to buy groceries. XD


End file.
